U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,827 discloses a current mode data or power bus. A data bus comprises a pair of wires, twisted to form a succession of loops and short-circuited at both ends, together with an arbitrary number of bus couplers, one for each terminal. This way, a data signal or a power signal can be picked-up in a contactless manner.